I'll Do Whatever It Takes
by Elena.The.Pixie
Summary: Edward Cullen,a heartless powerful mafia family son. Isabella Swan, an innocent girl whose father owes Carlisle a debt. Carlisle gets them into a marriage they don't want, to stop his womanizing ways, but can Edward stop hating Isabella enough to fall in love? Can they survive in the world of monsters and Power?-Love is a smoke and is made with the fume of sighs...
1. Prologue

**I pray you, do not fall in love with me, For I am falser than vows made in wine**

**this is that story **

* * *

Esme'sPOV

"Carlisle, do you really think this is a good idea?" I asked my husband, again.

"Why do you think it's not?" He asked "Believe, me Esme sweetheart, It is, I told you if they don't find a fiance` at twenty-one, I find them one. Emmet and Rosalie turned out fine, well better than fine."

I recalled the time when Rosalie Hale, my daughter-in-law, met Emmet for the first time. It was..uh...instant chemistry, as the kids say.

"Emmett e`molto diverso da Edward" I said It was true, Emmet was very different form Edward.

"Well, he has to stop all of this fooling around, I tell you. I gave him more time than anyone, This girl will keep him occupied...he is going to be Married Esme! He can take over, I can relax now." I was disappointed with how selfish Carlisle was,acting like our son's future doesn't matter and making sure he secured money and his position.

"Fine, tell me about this girl again." I was in too much of a surprise when Carlisle told me that Edward is going to marry, and was busy finding a new table to replace the old one my son broke when he heard the news to pay attention.

"Well, her name is Isabella Marie Swan"

"Italian? " I interrupted.

"Well, Italian, British, and American." I nodded, all members had to be Italian, The wives didn't matter, but Carlisle wanted to be thorough.

"Mother Renee` died when Isabella was Ten. Father Charlie worked in a club. She turned eighteen a few months ago"

"Eighteen?" I asked, surprised "She's a minor, does Edward know about this?" I don't think Edward would want to marry a minor.

"I gave him a whole sheet of her Information and He needs to take care of that." He said, I sighed.

"So when is this wedding?" I asked. I still couldn't wrap my mind around my boy getting married!

"Well, we need them to get to know each other, if they have issues then maybe six months,. But if they get along then is Three months. She just needs to be her fiance`. We need Grandchildren, lots of them!"

Carlisle wanted to make sure that we get enough children to get our heritage and take over, being a large cosa nostra family. He wanted to be prepared. I was more concerned about Isabella's and my son's future, she is going to be dragged into this cruel underworld of money and murder. I love my husband but I sure didn't love his work. Not ever.

"What does Isabella think about this?" I asked, Hoping she wasn't forced illegally...like with money...

"Well, Charles Swan is in no way of giving Isabella a new home so, he is really happy to hand her(his) daughter in, he knows a fair amount of who we are, I sent Alec to explain further. She's arriving day after tomorrow." He added "He doesn't bother with his daughter, she didn't agree but with Charlie owing me some debt, she couldn't say no."

"When is this son of yours coming home? Carlisle, you need to give him a break!" I said, remembering that the boys have been out of town for a while.

"He knows what he's doing, Esme calm down, now I have work." He pulled out a couple of papers.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Rosalie." I exited, knowing there was no way of changing his mind.

I made my way through the hall and called Alice.

"H_ello,__ Esme!_ How_ are you?"_

"Fine, Alice...listen we need to talk about the arrival of Isabella Swan-"

_"__M__y sister in law! __S__he's coming! __F__inally!"_

"Alice, I have ears." I chuckled. "She's coming on Friday"

_"But we have to get her clothes and her room! __W__e got to get her stuff__,__ and we need to spend some girl time, does Edward know about this, well jasper said he does, but what do we think about going shopping with her when she arrives?__ O__h, I __bet we'll have great time..__.__but does she know where we live...maybe I __can..__.__but jazz won't let me. ohh...maybe I __can tri-"_

"Alice, dear, listen...she's coming tomorrow afternoon, maybe we can pick her up at the airport, Carlisle won't have me going but maybe you can, I'll be with Alec."

_"I'l__l go and pick her up...__R__ose won't come Esme...I'__m sorry__.__"_I understood, Rosalie was distant when she arrived here first too, but she knew how to handle it. She was born into it. Like me...

"It's okay Alice, we understand...I'll call Edward and tell him he has to be here on Friday. You can go pick Isabella up in the airport."

_"I'__ll come over today! J__azz isn't here and I'__m kinda alone. We can decorate the room!"_

"Sure Alice, see you later."

I hung up and walked to the kitchen and I opened the fridge and took out a piece of chocolate and took a bite. Kate was cutting vegetables, she was our maid since Edward was nine, she was more of a family to me than a maid, but the men liked to keep in line that they were maids and we were their masters, very old fashioned. Even our house was.

Thanks to Alice our clothes won't be...

"Qual è la signora Esme materia?" Kate said asking me what's the matter

"Isabella è in arrive." Isabella is arriving, I said. Everyone in the house hold knew of the situation, though they vowed not to say a word, the outside world will know about this when she arrives.

"non si preoccupi signora." she said not to worry.

"I'm not worrying Kate"

"She will be fine, she said yes giusto?" she said yes, didn't she?

I nodded.

"What are we making for dinner signora?"

"Uh, anything Kate, Alice is coming over, we have to get Isabella's room ready. Is Gusto in?" she nodded.

"Tell him to get Edward's old room ready" I said, I had no idea why I thought of giving Isabella Edward's room but he is going to live with her, he would have to get used to it. I walked up to Carlisle's study. and heard him yelling loudly.

"I SAID 90! It comes after 89! And make sure you get it. Kill him if you have to! " I peered through the door."Yes! GO NOW!"

"..Esme, I don't want to talk to you right now." He said when he saw me.

I closed the door behind me, before he can burst. Edward was worse than this, I already made up my mind to like this child.

The sky was getting darker and gloomier; we had the rainy weather in Chicago for over two weeks. I sighed heavily.

I just hoped Isabella knew what she had coming...

* * *

**Thank you-**

**T- for beta'ing this and handling my ridiculous punctuation and mistakes...**

**Bajita- For pre-reading and giving me great advice...Forever Grateful to both of you *hugs* **

**so tell me your thoughts...Thank you. -Pix**

** . **

** .**

** .**


	2. Chapter 1

disclaimer: All this belongs to Meyer, I'm thankful of her for letting us share her work.

* * *

**_"Is this the generation of love? Hot blood, hot thoughts and hot deeds? Why, they are vipers. Is love a generation of vipers?-" WS_**

I walked over to the CD player and pushed the button that stopped the Debussy music that filled the whole apartment. I walked over to my bathroom and splashed myself with cold water and took out the razor and (you may covered my face with shaving cream.

"Edward!" I heard someone call my name . "Are you in the bathroom?" I cringed.

"What the fuck do you want?' I yelled, irritated. Just because we live together doesn't really mean he can barge in whenever he likes!

"Oh, there you are." I spotted him standing in my bathroom's door way, leaning over the frame "Shaving?"

"No, rabies." I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"You want to go shooting at Emmet's center?" He asked,and I looked up.  
"Why?" I asked.

"Well, no jobs for us to do till tomorrow and you need to get some tension off dude, then maybe you won't shoot your wife." He sneered._My wife...bullshit!_

Right now, there is no one I hate as much as my father, he became a selfish bastard and finally cracked his shell.

"Fine," I agreed purely because I needed to get rid of him.

"Good!" He exclaimed with a ridiculous grin on his face

"What in the fuck's name happened to you?" I asked.

"What?" He asked  
"Couples who live together do start to act alike." I said, He gave me a push and went away.

I heard a door being shut. I sighed,it was really Ma's idea that the family has to stay together and it'll be safer. All I need saving from is the crazy people living above and under me, but nonetheless I agreed and regretted it immediately.

I centered my gun to the left, targeting the red dot a few miles away, my brothers had brought me here telling me it would relax me, relax me it did. I could have killed off some fucker but no, killing men are not for relaxing. Jasper's exact words, it shocked me. He killed nearly every day and to be truthful...killing was my hobby, my love and my drug. As cheesy as it sounds, it is.

I sent a perfect shot right on the red dot. I smirked.

"So, going to be married huh?" Emmet asked, I growled._My father has cracked._He thought he needed to get rid of my whoring ways, and now that I'm going to be _married_. I can take over The Cullen Inc.

"I don't even know the bitch I'm going to marry!"

"Oh, it's great! I didn't know Rosie either but now I do" He gave me a pathetic wink. I rolled my eyes; of course my brother was betrothed, as I liked to call it. He married _Rosie _about two years ago. But he, unlike me, was actually excited about the new pussy he was going to get. I am going to miss the thousands of pussies; I am going to be stuck with one.

"What do you know about this girl?" Emmett asked as I shot another perfect shot, I am The Master at this, even better than my father.

"Nothing." I replied nonchalantly, I already had a plan.

"You need to know something...so...what's her name?" He asked again.

"Isabella." I said

"Italian?" Emmett asked surprised.

"Yes, but a little British too. Dad said." Jasper answered for me, I sighed. Jasper knew her even more than I did, courtesy of Alice of course. The women knew more than Carlisle.

"Brit chicks are hot...you would know that Edward." Emmett said as he pulled the rigger again.

"See, I am better than you in every way!" Emmet said triumphantly as his shot landed right on the goal.

"Don't get over excited, I was standing a little farther from the goal than you" I said back. "And I've shot the last five perfectly well."

"I'm still the best, I have a better firearm than you!" He argued. I looked at my Gold Desert Eagle

"In your dreams, Little brother." I said, and fired up wards sending the birds above the trees flying away from me in fear. Jasper just shook his head, the fellow never bothered with arguing with us, he was too grown up, he's practically an Old man now.

The phone buzzed on the table, I looked at the ID Caller and tossed the phone at Jasper, who caught it looked at me questioningly.

"I don't want to talk to him right now." I said, shrugging

"Hello...Hi dad! yes,we're busy...right, who? What? You caught him. okay. So what's the dea-" he paused again. "Alright, what's the address...sure we're on it" I caught the phone as he threw it.

"What does he want?' I asked.

"well, Dieter, the new Guy tried to rat us on the new gun transportation. Luckily, Mark caught him, we need to end him." Ratting us out was never a good decision, many died for this stupid mistake.

"Finally, some action." Emmet punched the air, that was his flaw. He was too eager and there had been some mistakes, Jasper was good but not as good as me.

We bolted to the cars with our guns in hands and got in my Volvo and Started the engine.

* * *

"Sir, please have mercy!" The woman begged as I began to pierce his husband, I just frowned "Quiet" She whimpered.

A scream echoed through the hall, Dieter struggled and gasped for air, I pushed him on the guts. I scraped the 'O' on his arm and saw the blood come out.

"Never swear something that you can't keep!" I said and the man was dead before I finished the R next to the O, now it spelled ' R'.

"Burn him, and throw all evidence out." I said to jasper.

"What shall we do with you?" She scrambled around, trying to find something to hit me with. I laughed humorlessly as she took a vase to her hand. It took more than a fucking vase to take me down, her hand trembled.

"Don't come near me!" she screeched.

I pointed the gun dead in her face and pulled the trigger, with a deafening scream her face blasted, I pulled another one...enjoying how,with each bullet that blasted out, the feeling that went through my body. Like fire shooting through me and it felt like I had power over the person's life. It felt correct, as if it was my reason to exist.

The woman was dead on the floor, bits of flesh were everywhere, the subtle smell of a kill was spreading through the room. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Take her and throw them together." I said "I'm going outside from all this dirt." I heard jasper mutter

"Yeah."

I stepped away from the room and exited the house. I heard the phone in my pocket vibrate.

"Ciao Ma"

_"Ciao Edward! H__ow is my little boy?"_

"I'm not a_little boy,_Ma" I sighed "I'm good."

_"When are you coming home?'_she asked abruptly.

"Uh...on Saturday or Sunday? why?"

_"Well come on Saturday! Early__.__"_

"Why? What's happening?" I was confused.

_"oh, E__dward...Isabella is coming..__.__" _I growled, the fucking bitch is ruining my day...

_"Oh, son,__ she's a nice girl...but remember, Saturday__!"_

My father would see to it that I'm there anyway, better to be there with some dignity...

"Yes, I'll be there..." I said.

_"Thank you,__ Edward, __love you"_

"Love you, too,Ma" I murmurered.

I hung up and put it back in my pocket. I knew this day was going to come. I knew it when I was seventeen, It was a family rule, we need to be married at the age of twenty-three. I knew it would happen...I had no fucking idea it would happen so fast,. We all knew Dad was serious when he brought Rosalie but she was... different,

Rosalie Hale was born into this world like my mother. This Isabella girl has no idea what's going to happen, she was ruining my life! I fucking hate her!

I am going to have a Fiancé,

And Then...A wife

I'll have to wear a fucking ring!

And I'll have to be committed.

I'll have to change

Like Emmett!

Ha. Fucking Father, I hated him right now, I hated _her..__._

_un uomo costretto è un uomo adirato_

* * *

**BETA'D BY- Obi-Wan-Tnobi (forever grateful to her) **

AUTHOR'S NOTE: CAN YOU GUESS WHAT THAT MEANT? THE ITALIAN BIT? IT'S ON TRANSLATE GOOGLE =)  
SO...KEEP ON READING AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT

**Mrs-Elena-cullen: you have to realize Edward is different, he is a killer just for fun fun fun fun ( and money and power)**

**Bella: pretty means huh?**

**Mrs-Elena-cullen: if this is not too brutual just ekt me know...I'll fix it...**

**Alice: and review...for me? your favorite vampire.**

**Mrs-Elena-cullen: next chapter update will be soon, but be patient...leave me your thoughts \/ **

**IF YOU GIVE ME COOKIES, i'LL PROMISE A LONGER CHAPTER! Thank you**

**love-Pix**


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer:All things belong to Meyer, I'm just thankful for her for sharing her work with us

* * *

_**" It's a kindness that the mind can go where it wishes." - Ovid**_

* * *

Bella swan

The clock said

I took the picture of my mother and me to hand and clutched it to my chest. Moisture gathered until a single tear brimmed over the lid and fell on the frame. It was taken in Phoenix; we looked so happy and so family. It was just a year before the accident….

I sighed and put it back in my suitcase and put the last of my clothes into the bag and pulled the zipper.

The room was almost done now. The cupboards were vacant; the dressing table was empty except for the vase and my box of never used makeup. The only thing left was my old guitar, which I'm going to carry. I looked up to see the sun was already up. I sight very rare at Forks, Washington. I took it as an omen, didn't know if it was good or bad one.

I moved in with my father about six years before my Mother died of a car accident, I rarely cried about it now. The tears were all gone and there was nothing left to cry about. Charlie was a poor retired cop. He had no money enough to raise a daughter but he tried.

My mother Renee and Charlie was high school sweet hearts, they were young and clueless so they ran and got married. My father took her here, to a gloomy tiny Town where the sun was rare sight. He took a job and lived for two years, she got sick of it. My mother was an adventurous woman. She had bigger plans than being stuck in an old town, so she ran away. She moved to London and stayed there , but after about A month later she was pregnant with me, but instead of running to her parents she raised me and took care of me. after five years we moved back to Phoenix, Arizona. A sunny town. My mother and I were very close. She was my best friend.

But when she died I had no one, my mother cut all family when she and Charlie ran away. Charlie was surprised when he saw me, but he didn't deny that I was his. We were too much alike, Quiet, shy and not good at displaying emotions. I wasn't unhappy with Charlie but nor was I happy living with him. He had no idea how to raise a girl. We were never on the same page. I cooked for me and him. I took care of the house and made the house able to live. But he didn't care…

He didn't care enough to get to know me, to feel sorry for mom, to ask about my future or to love me.

So how can you except him to care enough to say no when someone asks him to give his daughter at the age of eighteen and marry her to his son?

I'll tell you the answer, you can't! that is why I'm leaving, that's why I'm going away to live with some family I've never known. what the hell was my father thinking? i cannot say i was all reluctant to this decision. i wanted to leave this place, and may father and go away for a while. My father was a owner of a Club- the Swans Lake- I was so sick of the Alcohol, The women. I wanted leave the memories behind, start a new life but not this way, not as a fiance to some one I've never met. You may wonder why i even agreed at the first place...maybe i did because I didn't _live _any more...I was alive.

"Bella !" I heard Charlie call from downstairs, bringing me back to earth.

"Yes" I called back.

"Are you ready?" He asked "Alec is here"

"Coming" I said and took my guitar case and shut the Drapes and sighed.

I went down the stairs and saw Charlie sitting in the coffee table.  
he was reading a paper and drinking coffee. He looked up when he saw me.

"I'm ready"

"got everything?" he asked

I just nodded.

"I'm sorry I had to do this Bella, but the Cullen's will look after you better than me"

I frowned as a I heard the name.

The Cullens. They were the rich-ass family I was going to be married to. They lived in Chicago. Were filthy rich, I didn't know what they did. They owned a big company called the Cullen inc. But they sure were rich enough to send a body guard that has been following me for a month and a Mercedes car along with him.

Alec was a quiet and frankly seemed quiet small build for a body guard. He was a Cullen's personal body guard army. According to him, every member had one and He was mine. It was all ridiculous, why would I want protection, the only thing I want protection is from these Cullens. When I told him (left out the last bit of course) he laughed bitterly and said that 'I'll understand later.' Alec was a good guy, he handed me a handkerchief sometimes when my dad told me the news.

"Ready Miss. Isabella?" Alec asked as he walked into take my bags from me and walked back to the Car with me in tow.

"Yeah" I nodded "you can call me Bella you know"

"Sorry" he shook his head putting the bags, actually bag to the back of the car. "Orders" it was the same thing he said every time.

I rolled my eyes and handed him the guitar case. He didn't ask me about it, Alec was a very different person. He became my friend over the month, sort of. I calmed down after I talked to him but he never answered any of my questions, all i got was "sorry, Orders"

"Get in " Alec said opening the door.

It was five months ago when a Beautiful blonde man with body guards came to our house and talked to Charlie, it was a month later when Charlie told me who he was and that I was going to be given to him after I turn eighteen. I tried each and everything I could to get out of this, at first it was merely a joke to me but when the letters, the acceptance letter to the Chicago Uni and arrival of Alec told me that it was serious. The Father of the family was Carlisle Cullen, he was married to Esme Cullen and they have a son named Edward Cullen, Jasper Cullen and Emmett Cullen

Edward Cullen is my fiancé. My future husband, which was all I knew.

"goodbye bella" I heard my father from behind.

I hesitated "Wait" I added to Alec and turned back slowly walked up to him and gave him a hug and whispered good-bye. This might be the last time I'd see him, Charlie was family no mater what he did.

"They'll look after you bella, don't worry" He said. I didn't care at all.

I nodded and walked away without a backward glance and walked over to see what fate had in store for me.

I'll do whatever it takes to make the rest of my life work and take what fate had in store for me.

* * *

I heard some one call me.

"Miss. Isabella" It said again" we are almost here"

I realized that my eyes are closed so I slowly opened my eyes it was all too groggy. I opened them wider and tried to remember where I am..

"You are in the Car " Alec said "we are in Chicago, we are just a few minutes away from the Cullens"

oh, right. Plane, Cullens, Chicago...leaving..

I gulped down the glass of water Alec handed me from plastic cup. In here-in the car- it was like a caffe, with small Tea machines.

"Are we th-" I heard how croaky my voice sounded and cleared my throat. I must've slept a bit longer than I though.

"Are we There?" I tried again.

He nodded "In a few minutes"

I got up and tried to straight my hair out and tried to recall the past events.

We left the airport in Port Angles quickly because the Cullen's had their own private Plane, now that adds more to how Rich these people are. A;ec gave me a gum to chew and we were of.

The moment i stepped out from the plane, it all changed. The weather, the people, the place, the feeling and everything. I was used to this Changing. The first time i went on the plane was with my mother when i was five, It was the first time i arrived in America. then after the terrible accident, I moved from Arizona to Forks. the changes just kept hitting me. It was something that i got used to, The only thing i hoped was that this would be the last time.

we got into a yet another huge jeep, Which i had no idea what it was called since i don't speak _Car and Driver_.

The City of Chicago was just as i expected it. Beautiful, luxurious and rich with the sky high buildings (T can you call them sky scrapers?)  
everything from the buildings to the shops to the parks were beautiful. The green trees added beauty to the city. The vehicles and traffic were apart of the big city unlike Forks where you could go from here to there in about a few minutes.

"We are Near" Alec said it almost as a warning.

I looked up and saw that we have passed the main part of the city. We passed over the large buildings. Alec turned to a road Northward, the houses and building becoming bigger, spacier and lesser. like a private road. after a few miles we were in front of a large wooden gate.

"This is it " as soon as Alec said those words i was nervous wreck.

The gate opened automatically reveling the 'Cullen House' and

I gasped

it was a mansion! not a house. It was the most beautiful house i have ever seen, it was made mainly of wood and glass. it spoke Elegant, Rich and...Home. for some reason. it had three stories with a out sized meadow formed with green grass and flowers.

I was too busy gawking at the house to see that we were parked, until Alec came over to open my door for me. I got out in a hurry and almost hit my head and knocked over the steps made in marble stones with pottery plants at each end of the steps.

we walked over to the front door and Alec gestured to the door. I took a deep breath and nodded. he opened the door somehow and let me go first.

I wasn't surprised, Inside was almost as beautiful as the outside. it was more open than the outside of the house, the floors and walls were smooth and and clean cut white.  
the house had astrong use of timber, the floors and the door frames were all wood and it matched the outside scenery pretty well.

We walked, well Alec leaded me into another room which was a Living Room, with a large sofa and chairs and a coffee table at the center, a timbered Stair case dominated the East side of the room. the place looked so very comfortable and quiet.

"Stay here " Alec said "The Cullens will be here any min-"

Before he could finish a squeal echoed through the large room, I looked up and saw a tiny girl bouncing down the Stair-case. she looked so small, almost like a pixie. She had spiky black hair and tiny features that gave her a pixie look more than ever, she ran to me and strangled me with a tiny hug. now that she was closer she was a teeny bit taller.

"Sooo glad to meet you!" she said in a high soprano voice " I'm Alice Brandon...jasper's girlfriend!" she said excitedly.

" I can't wait to go shopping with you, we can have so much fun! we could be sisters!" at that point she squealed again.

" N-nice to meet you t-too Alice" i thanked god i for making me get her name right "I'm Isabella" i said without thought.

"Oh, i know who you are silly and you got an accent!" she laughed "but..we'll call you..Bella? don't you think it suits you better?"

that's when i knew Alice Brandon I could be great friends for many years to come, I smiled for the first time in Five months.

"I like being called bella" i said, the smile still etched upon my face.

"that's great!" she said and gave me another hug.

a small chuckle broke us both apart. A woman, in her mid thirties were standing at the bottom of the stair-case. she had a round but slender figure with caramel hair curled around her heart shaped face, which had the most motherly smile I've ever seen.

She walked over and embraced me into a tight hug, before pulling back and smiling at me.

"Isabella Dea" Before she could say anything Alice interrupted us.

"She likes being called Bella, Esme" She nodded at Esme "Don't you Bella?"

I could only nod at her blushing, embarrassed.

"Okay, Bella" she nodded "It suits you too…I'm Esme. Carlisle's wife…I'm sure you know about me"

I nodded again and smiled at her

"Of course, Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen"

"Nonsense! That was His mother! Call me Esme" Esme said laughing warmly.

"Of course Esme" I said. "I did to-"

A small silence felt around the room as the beautiful blonde man I saw once in my father's house entered the room, whom I immediately recognized as Carlisle Cullen. He looked so much like a Greek god, with icy blue eyes that had a strange but powerful aura that said Dangerous. He seemed too young to be in his forties, let alone to be a father of three grown sons, maybe.

"Nice to meet you Bella" he said, he must've heard our conversation earlier "I'm Carlisle, we've met once before?"

"Yes, Sir" I said, One thing Charlie told me before leaving earned me a nod of approvement by Carlisle. And that was calling Carlisle 'Sir'

"Nice to see you again"

"The boys are out working but you shall meet them on Saturday" He nodded to esme when he said this.

"Till then make your-self at home and please feel free to ask Alice or Esme for anything" He turned around to leave. "Have a great day"

"Y-you too sir" it felt very weird to call him sir but unlike Esme he didn't object.

"So" Alice said cheerfully "I'll show you the room, and we can all have a girls-out!"

"Alice, honey I think Bella is tired from her flight this morning.."

"I don't think so, how can anyone be tired from a plane ride?' she asked dramitacally.

"Uh..well if it' not a problem with Bella…" Esme trailed off

"No, It's fine" I said not wanting to disappoint Alice.

She actually hopped for a bit and started pulling me by the hand and dragged me to and up the spiral stair-case.

"Alice where are we going?"

"To your room and then you can get a shower and we can meet Rosalie at the…Rommel a Tea House and we can start shopping. I'm telling you, if we start early we can go through a lot..Chicago sure has some good clothing shops..And later we can go to a Club..Ooh! I know the best one, It's run by..Someone I know..you'll love it so c'mon"

I raised my eyebrows and realized this girl had more energy than a bunch of kindergarten kids. She fired all that in top speed not even stopping for a breath and looked very excited.

"Who is Rosalie?" I asked.

"You'll find out" She said "But, don't take anything she says at first too seriously…She's like that" i was confused.

Slice waved a hand around while dragging me past the door and to the last room in the brightly lit corridor.

"Here are you room!" She said opening the door and pulling me along

The room was all white and purple. It was north face with a quite massive window made completely out of glass. There was a small quarter of the wall pushed out ward to be used as a seating area next to the window.

Opposite the window was the King size white bed, which was the main furniture for the rest of the room, my suitcase and guitar was already there in the room. Most of the rest of the wall was taken up by a large book case. It had books and CDs; I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

Look at all these books!

There was Austen, Bronte`, Dickens, Heyer and many more classics and new teenage romance novels.

"Do you like it?" I heard Alice ask form the background "We thought you might be bored and since the big library is-"

I smiled at her and nodded "It's wonderful! Thank you…how did you know I liked books?"

"Great! Well, Carlisle told us and…" She trailed off.

Not only were there books but also many CDs. I looked at Edward's questiongly.

"Ah…well they are Edward's this was Edward old room" She said "He liked music a lot I guess"

"He doesn't mind me staying here?" I asked confused.

I had no idea what Edward would say to me sleeping in his old room.

"Don't worry about him" Alice replied waving a hand around dismissing the thought.

"So…let's see what you've got" And she took my suitcase and zipped it open and cried "What the heck is this?"

"Uh…my clothes?" I asked uncertain what to say.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked picking up my clothes from around the room because Alice started to throw them all away as if they had some kind of a disease.

"You need to get some serious shopping done Bella" She shook her head. "Good thing I checked your clothes otherwise…"

"What is wrong with them?" I asked and took my favorite red blouse to my hand.

"Well, it's out of fashion for one thing and it isn't as cold here as it is in Forks" I was surprised she knew where I was from.

"But…I don't have enough money Alice" I said quietly.

Alice looked up and stared at me "Oh, Bella…You are family now so you don't have to worry about money anymore, we got plenty" I definitely knew that.

"O…Kay" I said

Apparently Alice didn't see my discomfort since she started chattering again and walked over to the door. "So you get a shower and we'll go shopping, I'll tell Esme to not make lunch. We can have something on the way and I'll show you around Chicago. Ooh! This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed again and closed the door behind her. Leaving me to dwell in my own thought about the new 'Family'

It was too much though, I tried to take one thing at a time. Like baby steps.

I sighed, so now I got to worry about Shopping with Alice. But it shouldn't be so bad, I really liked Alice, I might even like shopping.

* * *

I would never like shopping. Not with Alice especially since once we started to hit the shops She turned into this new specie called "Crazy Shopping Alice."

Alice was into fashion but if anybody objected to try on what she handed over she would explode. So I was forced to go into every changing room in the whole damn Chicago and yes, we shopped for four hours straight walking around Chicago.

We were now in a shoe shop and Alice insisted to take out all the Shoes in the shop. Knee High boots, High heels, Code shoes, Pumps and flats were all around the place. Alec, Afton and Corin were all standing outside the shop arguing over something. I had no idea why they had to come along, and three of them! But when I asked Alice this she said that "it was necessary"

"You know Chicago does not have enough shops!" She complained and left to get another pair of boots.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes. Rosalie Cullen is- when I first saw at the coffee shop-the most beautiful girl in the world, she was tall and statuesque. With blonde hair that waved a little at the back and a figure that you would only see in magazines of super models, she had ice blue eyes that matched her very well. Every guy on the street and store who wasn't gay (there were three approximately) followed her around like he couldn't help it. She would immediately make anyone's self-esteem drop down when they saw her, and the problem was she knew that too.

Rosalie was cold and untouchable. For some reason she couldn't stand me, snarky comment and icy looks in my way made in official. I only knew the girl for only half a day.

But Alice assured me that she would warm up to me in no time, I wasn't so positive.

"Bella! We should rent some movies and maybe we can have a sleep over!" Alice said running into the room with two pairs of black ankle length boots.

"Alice' Rosalie said "I think we had enough of you for one day" I wouldn't dare say something like that to anyone, not even if I knew them for a life time. But Alice just stuck her tongue out and started going on about what kinds of movies we could watch.

I noticed that Rosalie and Alice had a very strong but weird friendship; Alice was not at all affected by the bitchy things Rosalie said.

"Try on these heels Bella" Alice handed me a pair of rd high heels.

I looked at them apprehensively "Uh…I'm not so good with heels, Alice you saw me tripping down wearing nothing but flats" It was true, I was very un-coordinated. I fell down simply in just air.

"We have to get you to look sexy for Edward!" She said "Not that you aren't Bella, but we need you to make it work" I knew very well that I wasn't sexy but no point in arguing with Alice so I took them and kicked of the flats.

"And after this we got to go the Zesta Salon" Alice nodded seriously "I already booked an appointment"

"For what?" I grunted, since I was trying to put on the super and oh, super tight heels.

"To get you and us a new hair cut and we need to wax"

"Hair cut?" I asked quietly "Alice, I like my hair the way it"

"Welcome to Chicago Bella" This was the only thing Rosalie said to me without being an Ice Queen.

* * *

After the trip to the 'Zesta Salon' which was run by some French couple. I had a haircut. Even though I didn't like to admit was pretty cute.

But that was not all; the others forced me to a face-mask, Eyebrow plucking, and a manicure and pedicure. It was all girly stuff that I never tried before, I wasn't into this stuff. I was the awkward shy kid in middle school and when I moved to forks I didn't bother with that stuff and we sure didn't have any money for that nonsense either so this was all so new and different to me.

"I love the food here" Alice commented, dragging me away from my train of thought.

We were having lunch at the Great Wall, a Chinese restaurant down south.

"But the salad tastes like crap" One thing I learned about Rosalie is that she was negative about almost everything. She had a negative insult for almost everything. Almost was added there because she never said anything bad about herself.

Now it was Alice's turn to roll her eyes. "It's the best place next to jazz's place"

"Who's Jazz?' I asked swallowing.

"Oh, Jasper. My boyfriend" Alice giggled, like she always did whenever she talked about her boyfriend

"He has a restaurant?" I asked

"Yeah, it's amazing. Serves the best Italian food I've ever had in my-"

"The only Italian food you've ever had is from his pace so you can't really judge" Rosalie cut in.

"Whatever" Alice said.

"You've been dating for long?" I asked

"Only for about two yearsf" She answered.

"For that long?" I asked "Why don't you get married"

"After you and Edward get married, then we all can since he's the oldest. No one gets married before him"

"When you join the Cullens Bella" Alice hesitated "There is no turning back"

I looked at her confused.

"So when is college starting Alice" Rosalie asked obviously trying to distract us.

"In about a month…thanks god, I'm done this year" that distracted me alright

"You're in College?"

"Last year"

"Really?" I asked "You studying…"

"Designing and business" there was no surprise there.

"You're in College too right?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, I uh…got the acceptance letter from Dartmouth and University of Chicago but I didn't know if I was allowed to go to college" I answered.

"Oh, that's won't be a problem if Edward's okay with it" Alice said shrugging.

"Then there is problem" Rosalie said.

"What?" I asked.

"I wasn't talking to you" I bit my lip. Bitch Rosalie was the biggest bitch I ever knew. Fuck her.

* * *

We soon returned to the Cullen House, the car () was filled with so many shopping bags and we decided to put Alice at the back since she was small enough to fit with a ton of bags around. I actually thought that might shut the little pixie off but no she had to talk all the way, from all the way to the house she managed to talk about form the Mall to the University to the movies to the people. It was very intriguing how she can talk at top speed without wasting for one breath.

"And I think we ought to go to 'The Chicago Club'!" Alice said as we got near to the house

"it a really good place to party and Bella I don't care If you're aren't a party girl we've _got_ to go!"

"Fine Alice…okay" I agreed because there was nothing else to do "but I got nothing to wear" I warned her.

"Oh, no problem" She said laughing "I got that covered"

And when we got to the house I knew she meant it, given that she shoved me to her bathroom and crammed the place with many dressed.

"I like this one, it shows more ass" She said looking at the black mini dress which was so short that I fi bent you'd see my ass in full view

"But then again, This one shows the real good stuff" She winked and took the blue low cut dress and started pondering "Hmm…ass or breast?"

I rolled my eyes

_It's not like I'm going to hook up with anyone_

_But maybe that would be fun_

_But maybe that would be wrong!_

"What do you say Bella?" Alice asked

"Huh?" I asked having no idea what she was talking about.

"Which one do you like?" She sighed "This black or the blue?"

"Uh…the blue?" It came out as a question. But she seemed happy with it

"Great!" She said doing her jumping thing again "Now you are _really_ going to see Chicago Bella!"

I smiled as she left clutching the blue item to her hand.

"Let's Party all night...woohoo" I heard Alice singing in the Hallway, and smiled...A little.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you very much for reading and hope you enjoyed her side of the story. Leave me Review! I kept my promise didn't I? about a long chapter**

**See ya next time!**

**and leave me your thoughts. :D **

**Clue about the next chap: The Meeting is on the next Chapter EEEEE! so how do you think this'll happen? **


End file.
